No Fair!
by Thisisentertaining
Summary: They stood opposing one another. Their minds almost perfectly matched in their game of cat and mouse. Yet Kid would always have one advantage over Conan. No pairing. Oneshot.


Here's a little one shot I wrote when I was at home bored and sick. The plot bunnies been around forever though! I don't know why but when I picture this it really amuses me, perhaps a lot more than it should... Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan.

* * *

><p>Conan peeked around his hiding place on the rooftop, waiting for the appearance of the Kaitou Kid. As wind whipped across the building he moved his head back behind the boxes and grumbled to himself. "Where is he? He should have been here already." Once again he looked to the area where the thief should be, only to start as he saw a figure that hadn't been there the last time he looked. An unmistakable figure in white, top hat adorning his head. Conan smiled, his prey had finally arrived.<p>

Kid looked jumpy too, his eyes searching this way and that as he crossed the roof, obviously wary of something. Conan's smile turned into a smirk. _So, he noticed my absence from the heist. _As if he finally decided he had nothing to fear from the shadows, Kid raised the jewel to the sky, letting its reflection shine in the moon. _Yes!_ That was the moment Conan had been waiting for, he quickly raised his wristwatch, the most silent of his weapons, and shot at the thief. Yet the detective had underestimated the earlier wariness, and Kid was able to avoid the tranquilizer dart.

"Ahh. Tantei-kun. So you were able to make the heist after all, I was worried you'd forgotten about me."

"You wish Kid." With that the tiny detective's leg reared back, and a soccer ball appeared at his waist. Kid barely had time to dodge as the ball impacted the wall beside him with force that would be impossible were it not for Conan's super shoes. As the ball thudded into the wall, Kid pulled out his card gun, and aimed it at his pint-sized opponent. The battle raged for several minuets, both the thief and the detective using their gadgets in an attempt to gain the upper hand, but there was no upper hand to be gained. The two were too equal, complete opposites in ways that balanced the other perfectly, until they both realized that they were running out of weapons and out of time.

In the back of his mind Conan was wondering about why none of the task force had arrived yet, but he concluded that Kid must have done something to them before coming onto the roof. Tied them up or sent them on a wild goose chase or something. One thing was certain, if they hadn't come to the roof yet, it wasn't likely they were going to do so any time soon. Both Kid and Conan were running low on weapons, and both knew that the other was also running low. Conan could tell because of Kid's new reluctance to shoot his card gun, and Kid knew because it wasn't easy to hid soccer balls. Finally at the same time, the two each shot their last weapon.

For a moment they both simply stared at each other, shocked at this turn of events. Kid glanced out of the corner of his eye at the sky behind him. Free and open, but he couldn't use his hang glider to get away. Nakamouri-keibu had made sure of that when he'd gotten surprisingly close during dog-pile on the bandit. The inspector had grabbed the glider and Kid was sure something was broken, he just hadn't had time yet to figure out what. His hesitation and his glance were both seen by his opponent, who deduced their meaning.

"Well Kid, seems your wings don't work tonight."

"Oh, I just though it would be a lovely night to walk home."

"Really? I'm sure you must live very far away. If you want I could arrange a ride for you with one of the police officers."

Kid bowed. "I'm honored for the offer but I'm afraid I will have to decline."

As Kid bent forward in his bow Conan struck. He jumped toward the thief, and sprinting to where he held the jewel. Surprised by the child's sudden movements in the middle of their banter, Kid jerked back just in time. Conan's hand barely missed the jewel, skimming its surface as Kid moved it away from his outstretched hand. Quickly Conan turned back to the gem and jumped, reaching for it, stretching with all of his might, only to miss it again. Once again he jumped, and again and again, missing every time. Finally he stopped realizing it was useless, instead opting to glare at the annoying Kaitou holding the gem just out of the child's reach. "No fair!"

_OMAKE_

Kid snickered to himself. Tantei-kun was so cute jumping up and down like that with his arm waving like that, trying to reach the jewel being held over his head. With the boy's indignant shout of "No fair!" the theif had almost lost it. Only a well trained poker face kept him from laughing out loud, but he was unable to keep from laughing completely. A loud snicker left his mouth and he was rewarded with a murderous glare from a seven year old. Kid grinned at him in return. It wasn't as if Tantei-kun could do anything without his watch or soccer balls, right? Suddenly the detective's glare turned into a malicious grin. Oh crap. With surprising speed the child kicked Kid, right in the shin. The surprised thief let out a yelp of pain and dropped his prize as he went to massage his leg. "You could have at least turned them off first!"


End file.
